Mythology
by wildface97
Summary: Selim's amused with his class' sense of mythology. Belated Halloween drabble.


**_Summary: Selim's amused with his class' sense of mythology. Halloween drabble._**

* * *

It took a lot to make Pride tired. As a Homunculus, he wasn't limited to stamina and health like the fellow children surrounding him. But having his mind constantly turning and active was beginning to make him feel a little weary, he grudgingly admitted.

Selim blinked, rubbing his tiny fist against the corner of his eye, trying to keep focus on the lesson he had attended every day for the past few hundred years or so, yet his mind was still churning with information that far exceeded what was taught in his classes.

Issac McDougal had been brought down a few days previous by Wrath, Pride knew, yet his followers were still spreading out and escaping. That, of course, could not be allowed, and he had made sure himself to go searching for the scurrying rats. Funnily enough they were easy to find, swarming together in their pockets of colonies, all wearing a matching symbol on their wrist; most likely to make sure one doesn't shoot the other, Pride thought amusingly.

He had found four seperate groups of Issac's followers so far; the smart beings that had dug too far into the same hole, clawing and filing out information that humans need not to know. Homunculus secrets, the foundations of the country, how humans even manipulate such _in_human information baffled Pride to no end, but it was a nuisance and he had to eradicate the pests.

Maybe tonight he'd use the tunnel that Sloth had been constructing; that would help get to places faster, however the bordering side could be problematic if any were to cross, rendering him useless at slaughtering the lowly beings. Pride scowled a little, hoping the class surrounding him weren't taking notice; he didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to leave Amestris. His father had gifted him with his own origin, and with it came indestructable powers, but must he really be restricted to a site that will soon be as silent as Deadman's Land? He knew that this was also his Father's burden of being trapped in a flask, but this was, dare he say, _degrading_. Pride didn't like such a thing.

Someone nudged his shoulder, causing Selim to jump in surprise, before blinking curiously at the boy next to him. As his thoughts clambered to the back of his mind, he could hear the heavy chitter of children grow louder, indicating that the lesson had finished and everyone could have a break. By the looks of the dark clouds outside the window, everyone would have to stay nestled in the classrooms.

_Trapped together, in little clusters, like fearful pests._

"What do you think Selim?" the child asked, nudging his shoulder once more for emphasis, "Do you think what Wendy says is true?_ I bet _she made it up!"

Before Selim could ask of the subject, a girl shoved the boy roughly, as she puffed up her cheeks in anger, "Oh come on! Why would I lie about such a thing? It's completely true! Jessica saw a long creepy shadow the other day, and it tried to lure her into the woods! It must be the Slendered Man, what else could it be?"

"Slendered... Man?" Selim asked, confused. Was this a new threat to Father's plans? Something from past his boundaries that snuck in through the night? Could there be such a thing?

The boy bounced back into view, stating in his loud grating voice, "The Slendered Man is this thing that everyone's been talking about!" he announced, catching the attention of the majority of the class, "They say he sneaks through the shadows, stalking his way to victims before snatching them away with his extra arms, and pulls them into the forest so he can devour them whole!"

"_Devour _them?" another classmate interrupted, "How can he eat people? I was told he has no face!"

"_Nuh uh_!" another argued, "A person can't live without a face! That's stupid!"

"But he isn't a person; he's a _monster _in the _form _of a _person_! He tricks you into thinking he's one of us, then takes you when you least expect it!"

Suddenly one of the girls screamed when a boy had snuck behind her and grabbed her unexpectedly, the words and shrill sounds colliding like a gong in Selim's mind.

_The campsite of refugees screamed in terror as black wading shadows clawed their ways towards the fire, wrapping sharp edges around people's feet and slicing them by their ankles. Bodies slumped to the ground like falling trees, wailing in agony and attempting to crawl away. Silence began to loom once the bodies were in several pieces; not a single heart left beating. Pride smiled, before walking back through the woods, hoping he'd be home in time for supper._

"Well, whatever he is, everyone is saying to be real careful looking out for him, " a boy continued, "They say he's a long tall man in very smart clothing, like some sort of suit or something. Whether he's real or not, you gotta keep a look out when you're on your own."

The class soon raised again in volume, bickering over different opinions and appearances, and Selim was left to smile to himself.

They were looking for a _tall _man with extra appendages that killed people in the dark? Well, as long as it kept _him _out the books, he'd be more than happy to spread the rumour. _He'd be sure his Father would love to hear about this._

* * *

**_Had no inspiration for Halloween. Think of Selim/Pride as the Alternate Universe Slender Man._**


End file.
